<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headhunters by ScriptGenius12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938517">Headhunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12'>ScriptGenius12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Might make something more of it, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two professionals go to an Inn to find work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt/The Path</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Headhunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny day in the simple, mainly wooden village when the hunt began.</p><p><br/>
A centaur stood outside an Inn, idly munching on carrots. She was a big, muscly one that had been on the road for a while judging by some mud and water stains on her hoofs.</p><p><br/>
Compared to most centaurs, who held themselves in high dignity, she was a bit different. She had a long, unkempt brown mane that went down to her shoulders and spilled over onto the back of her equine body. She wore a simple loose tunic that left her shoulders bare, while a brown leather saddle with bags on each side of it was lain over her back.</p><p>More then a few people had noticed and asked what she was here for.<em> (A few nervous youths made some proposals hoping for an easy day.)</em></p><p><br/>
Most simply nodded and went about their day or walked away as fast as they could when they learned the nature of her arrival.</p><p><br/>
She had gulped down her last carrot when the doors opened up, and out of the Inn walked an older man. He wore leather armor woven with silver chain mail alongside brown gloves and trousers. Two swords lay sheathed on his back. White hair going down to his shoulders was pulled back slightly but not much.</p><p>Many who met him would be hard-pressed to not notice his slit yellow eyes, ones like that of a cat.</p><p><br/>
The centaur turned her head to him, eyebrows raised. "So, did you get a new contract, boss?" she asked.</p><p>He nodded. "Griffon. Been snatching cattle from the nearby farm."</p><p>Her eyes widened as she grinned. "Oh, those are fun to fight!"</p><p><br/>
"Hmm." he responded as he walked to her side. She did not protest as he moved onto her saddle with practiced ease.</p><p><br/>
He gripped the reins and lifted them.</p><p><br/>
"Run, Roach!"<br/>
[-]<br/>
I might expand on this one shot someday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>